


Some kind of monster

by WritersAnonymous



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersAnonymous/pseuds/WritersAnonymous
Summary: Gregor faces what he fears most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my tuc-ficprompts tumblr and just realized I hadn't posted it on here. And now I have.

Gregor stood at the back of the class. Back pressed against the wall as he clenched his fists tightly he didn’t want to face the boggart not at all and especially not in front of his classmates. Gregor knew what his boggart would probably turn in to. 

Gregor flinched when someone touched his shoulder, turning to stare at Larry. Larry squeezed his shoulder tightly as he pushed Gregor forward.

“It’s your turn, Gregor,” Angelina said. Gregor shook his head, trying to back away from the rattling wardrobe holding the boggart.

“Please, don’t make me,” Gregor begged softly, staring his defense professor in the eyes. His professor looked back sadly and shook his head.

“Everyone has to face their greatest fear sometime. I’ll be here if you need assistance.” Gregor sighed and straightened his shoulders. Fine. If he was going to face his nightmares he’d do it as the seasoned warrior he was. Gripping his wand tightly in his hand, and wishing that he had a sword instead, Gregor nodded sharply to indicate that he was ready.

With a flick of his wand the professor unlocked the wardrobe. Gregor held his breath as the wardrobe swung open silently. 

Am exact copy of himself stepped out of the wardrobe, battle armor on and dripping with blood. Boggart-Gregor smirked coolly as he stalked forward.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. You look like shit.” Gregor could only stare at his doppelganger as it walked a circle around him. “You should kill someone, it’s a great stress reliever.”

“No. I’ve moved on. I’m not killing anyone ever again.” Boggart-Gregor laughed and pointed his sword at Gregors chest.

“Oh, you say that now, but you wait. You’ll be itching to spill someone’s blood soon enough. You’re a monster, Gregor. We both know it. And what satisfies a monster better than death?”

“I’m not. I didn’t have a choice. The prophecies-”

“Don’t blame what we did on those flimsy prophecies. You loved it. All that fighting made you feel more alive than you’ve ever felt. You might be able to fool them but you can’t fool me. I am you.“

“Say the spell, Gregor,” Angelina called out from behind him. Gregor raised his wand. 

 “Riddikulus,” he said. Boggart-Gregor continued to smirk at him. 

 “You can’t wave your magic wand and make me disappear. I’m a part of you. The part you’ve been trying to keep locked up and forgotten. But I’m out now. And I’m free to do what I want. Kill who I want.” 

 “No! I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else!” Gregor snapped. 

 “Who’s gonna stop me? You?” Boggart-Gregor sneered, taking a step forward. He lifted his sword and laughed as he swung it down towards Angela standing beside him. 

 “NO! Riddikulus!” Gregor shouted, desperately picturing his Boggart self slipping on a banana peel and falling flat on his face. Boggart-Gregor crashed to the ground, a confounded look on his face that caused some of the other students to giggle nervously. 

Gregor ran forward and snatched up the fallen sword, clasping it expertly in his hands and stabbing it down into his doppelganger back, straight through his heart. Gregor leaned over the seemingly dead body of himself, his breath coming in rapid gasps as he fought to calm himself. There was a deafening silence echoing in the room. 

 A slim hand touched his shoulder and he flinched away violently, turning on his heel and fleeing the classroom. He ignored the shouting behind him and ran. He knew he’d have to talk to someone later, but for now, he wanted to be alone.

* * *


End file.
